


Golden as the Sun

by ShamanicShaymin



Series: Shaymin's Drabble Garden [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Kids, Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Mischief, Non-Binary Chara, Other, Poor confused children, Pre-Canon, Soft Chara, Yuletide Madness 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunlight beams down upon the Dreemurr household, so Chara and Asriel play in the garden together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden as the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perculious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perculious/gifts).



> This is me before and after discovering the Soft!Chara/Narrachara headcanon:
> 
> Before: Ugh, Chara is such a toxic friend who manipulated Asriel. Goat child deserves better. :(  
> After: OMG THOSE POOR BABIES SOMEBODY SAVE THEM GOAT CHILD AND DEMON CHILD DESERVE BETTER DDDD:
> 
> Yup. I've become a hardcore fan of Chara. And I weep over Chara/Asriel like I do over Frisk/Asriel. (Hell, I just want all of them to live happily ever after as an OT3, but that's another fic for another day) I wanted Chara and Asriel to have a moment of happiness together before it all goes to hell, so I hope you enjoy this little snapshot. :)
> 
> Inspired by this cute animated .gif here: http://kozzdraw.tumblr.com/post/135404291285/criogahn-answered-your-post-obligatory

It must've been sunny up on the surface, for the castle garden sparkled with sunbeams. The golden flowers gleamed like the gates of Heaven, and Asriel and Chara weren't going to waste today staying inside. So human and goat child relaxed among the blossoms, soaking up as much sun as possible in the time they had. Asriel nestled between Chara's legs, arms across his chest as he drifted off into a nap. Chara smiled... something they did a lot more since moving in with the Dreemurrs. They never imagined being out in a place like this, and not constantly have to be on guard. This garden was  _ theirs,  _ Asriel's, Toriel's and Asgore's... and it wasn't going to be snatched away. Chara kept looking for the strings attached, but if there were any, the Dreemurrs were completely oblivious to them. It amazed them how  _ genuine _ monsters are... such a far cry from humanity.

The rhythm of Asriel's soft breathing put Chara at ease. When enough time passed, the goat whimpered in his sleep, and sometimes a tiny bleet passed his lips as the result of an intense dream. Something about that struck Chara as so damn endearing, dammit, that if he woke them up in the middle of the night they couldn't stay mad at him. The human child didn't want to disturb their friend's rest, nor did they care to move anyway, but that didn't mean they didn't have a trick or two up their sleeve.

Chara picked up a loose petal from the soil, dropping it on Asriel's snout like a lemon drop. The goat child's nose twitched, and he sneezed, blowing the petal into the breeze. Amused, Chara gathered more petals, dripping them one by one from their fingers. It worked like a charm; every time, Asriel sneezed and sent another petal dancing in the air. Finally, Chara dropped all the petals at once, covering their friend's snout in a flurry of yellow. Asriel shook himself awake, petals flying everywhere to Chara's snickering.  
  
“H-Hey!” Asriel cried. The goat child squirmed, scooping a batch of golden flowers and shoving them at Chara's nose. Chara screeched and scrambled to get up, cackling as they're chased around the garden. Asriel's laughter trailed behind them, and it wasn't long before the human's craftiness caught up with them. The goat cornered them. Asriel pounced, knocking them down, and the two of them tumbled among the troubled blooms.

They rolled to a stop where the children found themselves in an awkward predicament. Asriel's snout mashed against Chara's cheek, and his lips pressed hotly to bare skin. As if stung by a bee, Asriel drew back, his embarrassment visible through his fur.  
  
“Chara! I... I'm sorry! That wasn't supposed to happen! Don't be mad—!”

Chara didn't permit him to finish. Their hand grabbed a fistful of fur and pulled Asriel close, pushing their lips against his own. The goat child's eyes widened. If his cheeks weren't red enough, his blush spread so far that his ears resembled chili peppers. His heart battered in his chest, yet this felt... nice. Asriel closed his eyes and accepted the kiss. Chara loosened their grip, petting the tuft of fur on their friend's soft head. Asriel wrapped his arms around them in return, clutching their sweater. It wasn't like the kisses goodnight that Mom and Dad gave them. But it was something between him and Chara. His best friend. Something... special. Something only the two of them shared together.  
  
They parted for breath, and all the human and goat could do is stare at each other. Chara seemed... confused. Like what they just did is a dream. What happened between them? The two of them did their own fair share of mischief, yet something as simple as this somehow feels... forbidden.  
  
“Uhh...” Chara stammered.  
“That was nice.” Asriel smiled, trembling.  
“Yeah...”  
“Ha... ha... I don't want to let go...” Asriel tightened his fingers around them and he lay his head on their chest.  
“Me neither.”


End file.
